yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightsworns Deck
The Lightsworns are a series of monsters that are specifically designed to mill your own deck, but they have excellent support in the form of Judgment Dragon. With easily fulfilled special summoning conditions (having 4 or more "Lightsworn" monsters with different names in your Graveyard), high ATK, and a devastating effect (pay 1000 Life Points to destroy all other cards on the field), "Judgment Dragon" is capable of dealing large amounts of damage, and could even create a OTK situation fairly quickly (also see Judgment Dragon OTK). Since it has no Cost to summon itself, only a condition, you can still summon your other dragon that turn. Other ace cards for this deck are Celestia, Lightsworn Angel and Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon. When Celestia is Tribute Summoned by Tributing a "Lightsworn" monster you can send 4 cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard in order to destroy up to 2 cards that your opponent controls. Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon has 2000 ATK points and requires 1 tribute to be summoned, but it gains 300 ATK points for each Lighsworn in your Graveyard, so he often gets onto the field with 4000 or more ATK points. He also has a Piercing effect, and during each of your End Phases he will send 3 cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard, gaining more ATK each turn. Card Trooper will also help this deck in milling your deck and still getting stronger with his effect. If you have "Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon" on the field, he will be getting stronger as well. Also when Card Trooper is destroyed in any way, and sent to the Graveyard, you still get to draw a card. In terms of Spell support there are "Solar Recharge" and "Charge of the Light Brigade". Both are powerful Normal Spell Cards that also add speed to the Deck by sending cards from your Deck to the Graveyard. An ideal Field Spell Card would be "Realm of Light"; when activated, your Lightsworn monsters will steadily increase in attack as you discard cards. Despite the fact that the player is quickly milling their Deck, 40 cards is plenty for it. If you add more cards it will only get slower, and you won't draw your Judgment Dragons and other key cards when you need them. Because of the constant milling, however, they will be sent to the Graveyard frequently. In such cases, bring them back using Beckoning Light, Monster Reincarnation and/or Herald of Creation. Recommended cards Monsters * Jain, Lightsworn Paladin * Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress * Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior * Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Wulf, Lightsworn Beast * Celestia, Lightsworn Angel * Judgment Dragon * Ehren, Lightsworn Monk * Honest * Necro Gardna * Plaguespreader Zombie * Jenis, Lightsworn Mender Spells * Card of Safe Return * Monster Reincarnation * Monster Reborn * Charge of the Light Brigade * Mystical Space Typhoon * Heavy Storm ( * Solar Recharge * Reinforcement of the Army Traps * Beckoning Light * Exchange of the Spirit * Glorious Illusion * Vanquishing Light * Lightsworn Barrier Synchro Monsters *Stardust Dragon *Revived King Ha Des *Goyo Guardian *Thought Ruler Archfiend